degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Turner
David "Dave" Turner 'is a sophomore currently attending Degrassi Community School. His goal is to get noticed and be popular, because he is tired of blending into the crowd. He is Chantay Black's cousin and his father, Officer Turner, is now working at the school. He is seen as the hopeless romantic type, often seen relentlessly flirting with girls he knows he doesn't have a chance with. He is friends with Alli BhandariAlli Bhandari, Connor Deslauriers, and Wesley Betenkamp. He is currently in a relationship with Sadie Rowland, who is a freshman (9th grade) known for being a bit risky. Dave is portrayed by Jahmil French. Character History Season 9 Dave first appears in 'Just Can’t Get Enough (2), when Holly J. is student council president and is asking for ideas. Dave suggests that there should be a Toga Day, which she says she'll consider, but rejects once he's out of earshot. He reappears with Connor at the party when Connor is complaining that the football guys are cutting the line, even though their season is over; Dave eagerly asks when the Toga Day is going to be held. Holly J. snaps at both of them, and Dave and Connor run off back into the party. In Shoot to Thrill, Dave flirts with Fiona. In order to stop these unwanted advances, Fiona lies and says that she's dating Riley. Dave, afraid that Riley might beat him up for flirting with his "girlfriend," begs Fiona not to tell Riley that he was hitting on her, and Fiona agrees as long as Dave backs off. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Dave decides to try to make a name for himself. After he begs Chantay to write something about him in the Anti-Grapevine, she tells him to do something to gain attention. He tries playing with soda and mentos, but Bruce pours the drink on him, embarrassing him. Danny and Sav make a remark about whoever takes down Bruce will receive a medal. Dave decides to get back at Bruce and make a name for himself. He urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker. Bruce catches him in the act and a frightened Dave runs away. Dave comes back in a disguise, but Johnny confronts him and tells him to meet Bruce in the alleyway after school. After school in the alley, Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a water balloon full of urine at Dave. Dave eventually makes a name for himself, and he makes peace with Bruce and Johnny. In [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It']], Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, and she agrees to go, as friends. Dave misinterprets the situation and thinks that they're dating. She plays along, but grows tired of the charade. Jenna tells him she only likes him as a friend, and he is upset, because he'll lose his good reputation. She agrees to help him keep his reputation, and tells the Power Squad that Dave dumped her. Their plan works out, and Dave keeps his status. In Somebody, Dave and Connor become friendly in class and on the basketball team, but Connor isn't feeling secure in his basketball skills. Dave and Connor's friendship becomes strained as Dave tries to improve his popularity among the basketball team. After seeing the other players openly mock Connor, Dave doesn't stand up for him right away, because he's too caught up in being "cool". After Ethan's bullying, Connor decides that he is going to quit the team. Ethan bullies him again, and this time Dave and K.C. step in and tell him to back off. Later, when Dave learns that Connor has been keeping statistics all year, he shows them to the coach and gets a very indirect form of revenge. Everyone, especially Ethan is surprised at how well Connor kept statistics, as it is revealed Ethan is the least valuable team member. In [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine']], Dave is seen with the basketball team, practicing and playing at the Athletic's banquet. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (1)|'Why Can't This Be Love?']], Alli is upset that she has to go to Degrassi on a Saturday to help set up for the prom, by serving the drinks to the people at prom with Dave. Dave tries to cheer up all and tells her that the drink could be called the 'Bhandurner'. Alli finds him funny, but kind of strange. At prom, her and Dave become friends. When Johnny comes over to get a drink, he purposely mocks them to get angered reactions out of them, and Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game, and Alli realizes that she wants to be more mature -- Dave is too childish for her. She walks away, angering Dave. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend, and he forgives her. In Innocent When You Dream, Dave is shown at Connor's party and is pretty bored until Alli announces that they will be playing "Seven Minutes in Heaven." Season 10 Dave is back at Degrassi for another year as a sophmore. In What a Girl Wants (1), Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor. As the stand outisde, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she walks into school. Connor also suggests that Dave should be tenth grade class rep, because he'll be good for it. Alli logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for making her hottest girl #42 on the Hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. Dave makes a remark about Connor's Asperger's Syndrome. In What a Girl Wants (2), Alli is still angry with Dave, so she decides to make a Degrassi Loser List, posting it around the whole school. She even gave the list to Dave, who looked at it and was very upset. Later on at The Dot, Clare tells Alli she's being overdramatic. Dave shows up at The Dot, and asks Clare if he can talk to Alli privately. Dave tells her that the list that he made is stupid, because he thinks she's the hottest in the school, and he's not lying. Alli kisses him and he asks if they're going out now, but she says they're only friends. Dave jokingly inquires if they are "friends with benefits." In Breakaway (1), K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley, and he hears Jenna confront Clare. Dave is also the camera guy filming the big election winner. In Breakaway (2), Dave walks in on Anya and Sav and asks them if he and the other grade representatives can throw them a baby shower, not knowing they are lying about having a baby. They say no and he leaves. Later, he films them again for the school news. In gym, Dave is hanging with Connor, Wesley, K.C. and Jenna in gym class, and they're talking about the rumor of Clare's "fake boobs". Connor doesn't understand why she wants to change them. Dave asks him if he'd want to fix his Asperger's if he had the chance to. Connor, apprently uncomfortable, answers him no. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/99_Problems_(2) 99 Problems (2)], Sav announces Alli and her no-show dance club to perform. Alli states she was wrong and if anyone would join to dance with her, please do. Clare, being a good friend, goes up to dance with her. Seeing this, a few more people join them such as Wesley and Dave. In Better Off Alone (1), Alli has a crush on Drew, and she invites Drew to her party to get his attention. At the party Alli asks Dave for advice on getting Drew, but Dave misunderstands Alli, and thinks she loves him. Alli gets the party to play a game of I Never, where when someone says something they have never done, anyone who has done it must remove an item of clothing. While, playing the game Dave keeps his arm around Alli, thinking they're a couple or close to being a couple. In Better Off Alone (2), Alii thinks that Drew is now her boyfriend. She tells Dave, and at first he thinks she is talking about him, and is heartbroken when he finds out she means Drew. Later on Alli asks Drew if he wants to go see a movie with her or go to The Dot. He says that he already has plans and that since he's QB1 he's really busy. Drew later tells Alli that he still wants to spend time with her and she suggests that they go see the movie. Instead he suggests they go make out some more and they go back to Alli's house. In Try Honesty (1), Wesley, Connor, and Dave are walking into school, and they try to disscuss what they're going to do over the weekend. Dave tells them that they should go make out with their girlfriends at the movies, but they don't have girlfriends. Wesley makes a reference that girls are as gentle as hamsters and you can get on easily, Dave thinks it's kind of weird , and they go into the school. In homeroom Wesley and Connor listen to Sav's "Band Slam" which was about signing up with your band to enter a contest.thumb|300px|right|The Three Tenner's first song Wesley asks Connor what his favorite band is, Connor told him he doesn't have one, Wesley then gets the idea to create a band, even though they don't have talent. Connor then tells him that their band can be his favorite. Later they go sign up for the "Band Slam", putting Dave's name on the list, and naming the band "The Three Tenners". Sav confronts them and talks to them, they seek advice from him, and he tells them that he was once a geeky band geek, and he leaves them to be. Later on, they're practicing, Wesley with his flute, and Connor with his computer music, Dave comes and they tell him what is going on. He ends up alright with it, and he tries singing the song theyh wrote, despite his bad singing. In Try Honesty (2), Wesley, Connor, and Dave finish recording the song with the help of Sav. But, when they play their song out loud, Connor isn't nervous to tell Dave that his singing sucks. Dave gets offended and tells them they're loosers and they can do the song by themselves. In class, Wesley discovers he's learning symbiosis, he gets the idea to fix Dave's voice and make it better, using a computer. Wesley accidentally yells out loud in class, "that's it!", and embarrasses himself. Later that day, Wesley shares his ideas of what to do with Connor and Sav. Connor and Sav edited Dave's voice using synthesizers, and computer electronics, and made it 100% better. They got Dave and he listened to the song, he thinks it's cooler and more robotic like than the original, but he is upset it isn't the original, and isn't his real voice. He leaves and goes and sits in the hallway. Sav comes out to talk to him. Sav tells him good friendly cool advice. Sav then takes out his cell phone and starts playing the song, and tells him it's a really cool song, and that it will score big time at "Band Slam", Dave is happy that Sav gave him good self esteem boosting advice, and Dave gets up and tells Connor and Wesley he likes the song. Later on, at the Dot, Dave puts his iphone in a boombox and he plays their song aloud in the restraunt. Anya and a group of girls hear the song and think it's cool and catchy. Dave asks them if they'll be at Band Slam, and they tell him they will be and they can't wait to watch them perform. Dave turns back and he realizes he's happy to be friends with Connor and Wesley. In You Don't Know My Name (1), Dave learns from Sav that Mr. Simpson has cancelled Band Slam. Connor, Dave, and Wesley are upset to find out that their band is dropping out of "Band Slam", because Mr. Simpson had to cut the event. The next day Connor, is still at school, and is asleep at the desk over the computer. Dave and Wesley walk in to notice him knocked out cold sleeping. Ms. Oh walks around and notices Connor sleeping as well she bangs on the table to wake him up and is mad at him for drooling on the keyboards, since the computers are expensive. Dave and Wesley nudge him to wake him up even more, Connor tells them he wishes he didn't hate coffee, and Wesley goes off talking about how it took him that long to beat the villager. It turns out Connor was up all night long playing RPG's. Wesley tries to tell him loves RPG's too, but he's gone to deep and he needs to come up for air. Connor tells them that they don't understand, and nobody else in his life does as well. After class, Connor is on "Real of Doom", and is refreshing the page to see if his "girl-friend" is online, after he sent her a chat message about playing again. Dave and Wesley come in to ask him if he wants to shoot some hoops, Connor tells them in a little bit because he's waiting for something from a girl. Wesley asks if it's a girlfriend, and Connor tells them no just a friend thats a girl, but a "girl-friend". Dave tells him to "shut the front door", and Connor tells him yes that they play online and they listen to each other and talk to each other and understand each other. Dave and Wesley ask if he has a picture of her, but he says yes right here, he points to her avatar "LoveQueen16". They laugh, and ask if he's serious. Dave and Wesley laugh, and Connor tries to explain she may not be perfect, Dave tells him that he's never seen her so for all he knows she could be some fat dude. Connor is uspet, but they tell him to come play basketball, he tells them he'll be out in a minute, they leave and he gets a message from her which is her cell number, she asks for his and he gives it too her, he's happy. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. But, after they learn that he made plans to meet up wit h her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see a older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. In My Body Is A Cage (1), Dave and Wesley learn that their Lenix grades are ready, and Ms. Oh feels she graded them all very fairly. When, Dave checks his grades, he sees a 60 and that he's failing. He checks Wesley's grades against Wesley and his dad's wishes and Wesley has a 95. Dave is upset and confronts Ms. Oh on what to do to boost his grade. Ms. Oh tells him that he can fool around less, and he can accept that grade, and strive harder for a better grade on their blogging project. After class Wesley and Dave stay behind. Dave looks up Ms. Oh on FaceRange, against Wesley's opinions and he sees racy photos of Winnie Oh, and he sees photos of her and her boyfriend on a motorcycle. Dave gets the idea that he can use the topic of Motorcycles for his blog, and that he can post the link to show the whole class who the real Ms. Oh is, Dave is excited. He travels through the hallways happy, and excited. Connor walks with him to media immersions the next day. Connor busts Dave's chops and asks him if he's ready for more Ms. Oh, and Dave says more than ever. While in class, Dave presents his motorcycle blog, and Ms. Oh finds it a bit queer, but interesting. When he clicks his photo links it brings up Ms. Oh's facerange page, and her motorcycle pictures, she's furious and she starts yelling at him. She tells him that he has an imediate F and he should sit down. Ms. Oh is humiliated, and tries to calm her students down, from the laughter the pictures gave them, she doesn't know what to do. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Dave, while talking to Connor and Wesley before school, he tells them that he'll make Ms. Oh laugh to make her change her mind about the grades. Dave continues trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. Dave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her MyRoom profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16 online, against Dave, and Wesley's opinions. He is playing a game of Realm of Doom, with her, until Dave and Wesley walk in the mi room. He shuts the game off, and listens to them bombarding him with advice. Dave asks him why he still talks to her, if she is like 42, and he was -12 when she was born. Dave tells him that it's just plain weird, and asks what he sees in her. Connor tells them that she's just a friend that he plays "ROD" with, Wesley agrees that ROD is cool, but that they're his friends. Connor tells them that she's different, and she listens to him and understands him. Dave and Wesley try to tell him that they do all that stuff, but he doesn't seem to listen or care. Dave tries to tell him to get over her, but Connor isn't too sure what's to get over. They leave, and he continues to play ROD. Later, Dave comes up with the perfect plan to show Connor that there are other girls that are their age, that he can interract with. They go on a chat roulette type site called, ChatSoFast. They go through lots of people until they find three girls their age, Wesley and Dave are ready to smoothly talk to them, and they tell Connor to start up a coversation. Connor types them, "do you guys play realm of doom?", they stare confused. Dave feels that Connor's going to make them leave the chat, so he takes over. Connor is mad at Dave, and looks around conserned. Connor leaves, and a few moments after Wesley and Dave walk in trying to find Connor, they don't know where he is, and Wesley goes on the ROD website to see if anything is up, Dave figures that Connor probably went with the online girl to get the expansion pack. They decide to go before things happen, but they email Mr. Simpson explaining everything. In line Connor is bombarded with flattery from LoveQueen16, and is confused, and embarrassed. They make plans to go back to her house to test out the expansion pack afterward. Wesley and Dave get there a few moments later to see Connor and the creep walking out, they stop him and make her leave. They talk to him and make him promise not to do that again, even if they're going to trust and understand him. They decide to leave until Mr. Simpson comes by, he takes Connor and brings him home, telling Connor that he should be lucky to have friends like Dave and Wesley. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Dave and Wesley are still trying to regain Connor's friendship again. Later on, Dave and Wesley are playing Frogger with Mr. Simpson, and Connor. In Still Fighting It (1), Wesley signs himself up for a Bachellor, at the Bachellor contest, and Dave thinks that he'll definitely not make it, and asks why he even wants too. Wesley claims that he wants to impress Anya, because that's his crush. Dave tries to exclaim that Anya goes for guys more like Drew. Wesley the n makes it his obligation to sort of stalk Drew, and see if he could act like him. Also, he is confronted and pushed by Riley, after saying something is gay, or as in lame. In Umbrella (1), Dave is seen receiving school money from his dad who is a cop. Wesley compliment the fact that Dave’s dad is a cop and Dave freaks out. He tells Wesley to never talk about it again and then tells Wesley he’s not cool enough to hang out with Dave’s new friends. Dave then goes to the basketball court and shows some hoops to the gang out there, and the black kids is impressed by Dave's attitude. Later, in the hallway Dave tells Wesley to stay out of his way, but Wesley reject. Later Wesley, shows how cool he is, and which leaves Dave with his new gang, who label Dave as a "Narc". In Umbrella (2), Dave is seen trying to convince the gang of boys that he is nothing like his dad. Wanting proof, Dave goes into his Dad's car to steal something, when Wesley interrupts him. The two get into an argument about their friendship, and Wesley leaves. Dave finds a tazer gun and steals it. The gang of boys is impressed, but they want him to taze someone, picking Wesley, In Halo (1), Dave is seen in the cafeteria with Wesley and Connor, when Wesley reveals his wet dream about Anya. Dave especially finds it funny and tells him to not get his hopes up, especially with a girl like Anya. In When Love Takes Over 'Dave strikes up a conversation with a girl called Sadie about Sweetheart Week. Dave musters up all his swag and asks Sadie to The Dot and she accepts. Excited, Dave drags Connor and Wesley over to the library so they can check out his new lady. In doing so they also find out that she is about a foot taller than Dave. At The Dot Dave finds that he and Sadie have a lot in common. But when she stands up to get food with him he freaks out and tells her to wait at the table. The next day when Sadie asks Dave about their upcoming date, he cancels on her and then proceeds to make fun of her in front of Connor and Wesley, not realizing that she can hear him, Sadie gets mad at him. Later Dave finds her on the court playing with a group of girls. Sadie is still angry at Dave. He tries to convince her the comment was a compliment. He fails but wants to make it up to her for mocking her height. Dave makes a bet to her: If she wins, then they don't go out, but if Dave wins, he gets to go out with her. At the end of the episode, we don't know the score but Dave makes the final shot and the two walk away hand in hand. In 'The Way We Get By (1) Dave is seen playing basketball with KC, Drew, and the rest of the basketball team. He and KC gloat about all the time they've been spending with their girlfriends. Later on, Dave explains to Drew that after his hookup in the Boiler Room with Bianca, he's considered gross by association. Dave then letter seems unsure of how things will be when Drew invites Bianca to hang out with them. In The Way We Get By (2) Dave says he doesn't even know Bianca when Drew accuses him and KC of disliking her because of her reputation. The five hang out later on, but things go badly and Bianca and Drew leave, with Dave and Sadie staying there along with KC and Jenna quietly. Relationships *Jenna Middleton **Start Up: [[Beat It (1)|'Beat It (1)']] (907) **Broke Up: [[Beat It (2)|'Beat It (2)']] (908) ***Reason: Dave misinterpreted Jenna. Jenna only liked Dave as a friend, because she had a crush on K.C. *Sadie Rowland **Start Up: [[When Love Takes Over|'When Love Takes Over']] (1033) Quotes *"TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" *"Before we start, I'd just like to say that once the paramedics arrive, my medical card is in my shoe." *"It's warm..." *"Shut the front door, you have a woman?!" -to Connor, about his "mystery lady" *"Look, Connor's being mauled by Grizzlies!" -to Wesley *"Why leave now? It's just getting good!" -to Alli *"LoveQueen16? More like LoserQueen42!" *"I don't want your vote. I want you." -Dave to Alli *Wesley: "I had a wet dream today. In class." Connor: "Um *clears throat* isn't that supposed to happen in the comfort of your own bed?" -Dave to Wesley *Dave: "Dude, that's so gay!" Riley: "So gay? You mean it's bad to be gay? Huh?" Dave: "Whoa, I didn't mean it like that! Sorry for the trouble! I'm just gonna..." *Dave: "That's typical Riley. He's a playa!" Fiona: "Well, I tamed that playa. We're dating." Dave: "D-don't tell him I said that! *"Us sweetheart week haters gotta stick together!" *"She's a giraffe!" *"Giraffes are very graceful. They can pick the highest leaves off the trees...That sounded WAY better in my head." Category:Characters Category:Niners Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Sophomores Category:African American Category:Relationships Category:Sports Category:Love Triangles Category:Male Characters Category:Sophomore Category:Musician Category:Singer Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Athlete Category:Males Category:Male Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Category:Fictional basketball players Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Gifted